All Hallow's I V
by Genocidal Smasher
Summary: Some ER Roomie fun. Nothing serious, just some Halloween happenings at the ER...with Roomie love and maybe a treat or two. Set after my other story, Caught on the Line. Happy Halloween!


Title: All Hallow's I.V.

Summary: This is a short bit of Halloween/ER fun. Set after my other Roomie story, Caugh on the Line. Nothing serious, just some Roomie love and candycorn...with a possible treat at the end. Happy Halloween!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can not lie to you," Ray announced. His arms were folded, his head tilted down shamefully. "I finished your Special K."

"Alright," Neela acknowledged, a bit puzzled." I wasn't interrogating you, I simply wanted to know if I should add it to the grocery list or not."

There was a moment of silence. Ray peaked up from his slouch, "I just woke up this morning and my jeans felt a little more snug than usual. I guess vanity got the best of me so I reached for the K."

Neela looked at Ray, her eyes fluttered, "That…is one of the weirdest things you've ever said to me." She reached for the keys and headed for the door, "I'll meet you in the car."

"They were snug!" he reassured her as she stepped out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind whipped through the streets, as it always did. But this day it had taken on many colorful passengers that fell from the trees and rode along with it. The leaves twirled through the air and swept around Neela's feet just as she approached the hospital's entrance.

"Hey guys," Chuny said as the pair entered the ER.

"Morning," Neela greeted.

"Morris was looking for you, Ray. He's in the sutures room," she said. Ray nodded and made his way over. Chuny smiled at Neela then reached in and pulled a leaf off of her jacket.

"Oh, thanks," Neela said.

"I love this time of year," she confessed, "I wish I could move somewhere where the leaves were always this color." She slid the leaf behind her ear as if it were a flower, "Now maybe I can give that Hawaiian mami in exam one a run for her money!" Chuny winked as she went back to work.

Neela smiled, she noticed some decorations were up. There was a pumpkin on the admit desk and some skeleton cut outs taped to the windows. It was Halloween season again. That usually meant there would soon follow the flow of patients who suffered from bizarre "costume malfunctions," pumpkin carving accidents, and stomach aches. She could hear the voices of over zealous mother's now…

"There's something wrong, I think he has food poisoning," one would shout.

"I'm sure it's just a stomach ache from all the candy he's eaten," Neela would assure.

"I don't know," a mother would challenge, "I think it's might be salmonella poisoning."

"Has your child been handling any raw poultry?" Neela would ask.

"No"

"What about any animals? Did he handle any turtles? Lizards? Anything like that?

"No"

"I assure you ma'am, it's highly unlikely your child obtained salmonella poisoning from Kit Kats…it's a stomach ache."

It made for some interesting stories at least. Too bad she would be missing out this year. Surgical duties called. Anything of interest would have to come through the grapevine.

Ray entered the sutures room to find Morris who was busy stitching up a gash in a patient's hand, no doubt a carving mishap.

"Ooo, that's some gauge there," Ray observed.

"That's the thanks I get for trying to spend quality time with my kids," the man said, "Next year I'm just buying one of those pumpkins you plug in."

"Nah, it's not as bad as it looks," Morris added, "Few more stitches and you'll be as good as new." He glanced at Ray, "Are you working Halloween night?"

"Not anymore, I switched…"

"I'm having a party, you and Neela should come check it out. We'll be getting down and spooky at Casa de Morris."

"Sweet, sounds great."

"And it's a costume party…and no cop-outs! Don't try showing up and my door in your scrubs and telling me you're supposed to be a _doctor!_" he said as he finger-quoted the last bit. "Failure to comply will result in your banishment in bobbing for my apples!"

"No scrubbing no bobbing…got it," he said.

"Good man!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloween came quickly, and with it more curious patients like the one Abby currently had the pleasure of treating.

"…and so then the guy turns to her and says 'well, since we're being honest, that's _not _my broomstick'" tears began to roll down her face she was laughing so hard.

"Riiight," Abby replied.

"How much longer do I have to be here? Am I dying?" the patient asked.

"You're not dying, you're just dehydrated. When this I.V. bag is empty, you can leave; sound good?"

"Sure does."

Abby smiled and pulled the curtain aside for her escape.

"Altered?" asked Sam, who was filling out some papers.

"Nope," Abby said as she peeled off her gloves, "Just a little dehydrated, but whatever you do, don't ask her to tell you about the one with the tourist in Salem."

"Check," Sam said.

Abby shook her head and moved on to her next patient. Sam finished the form and brought it over to the front desk just as Ray was approaching.

"Hey Sammie," he smiled as innocently as he could.

"Hi, Ray, what's up?"

"I need a favor, and who better to ask then my favorite nurse," he tried to say as charmingly as possible.

"What is it, Barnett?"

Ray walked her over to the other side of the room, "Behind curtain number one we have a patient whom I need some blood from. But, as it turns out, said patient is borderline phobic when it comes to needles…which is actually pretty interesting since he he's sporting several tattoos."

"You mean like _you_?"

"Touché" he replied.

"So what makes you think I'll have any more luck than you?"

Ray looked at her, "Well I just thought you'd be a better distraction…he seems like a blonde type of guy, ya know?"

"Of course he does," she said.

"Thanks Sam, oh and you going to Morris's party?"

"I might have to work, I don't know. I hate dressing up. For some reason I can never live those things down. I was Roxie Hart once in my high school musical...it followed me for years to come."

"Wow…I can't picture that, you seem so, I don't know."

"Uptight?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"Yeah well that was back in my wild pot-smoking-army-jacket-days."

Ray chuckled, "You're kidding, right?"

Sam smiled then went behind the curtain to draw the blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon grew late, but mostly everyone was too busy to notice. It wasn't a slow day, but it was more manageable than usual. At least the number of traumas was down, leaving everyone with a little wiggle room.

"…so after I finished taking his blood he kept requesting to see 'Nurse Hottie' for the next three hours until he was discharged!" Sam complained as she helped herself to the bowl of candy at the front desk.

"There's much worse things to be called, I suppose," Neela said trying to sound interested.

"Yeah, but Ray's the one who had me do it. Then Morris heard and you now how he likes to flap his gums, now it's my new floor name. It'll be a while before I live this one down."

"I blame Ray," Neela announced.

"Am I detecting some hostility?" Ray said from behind the women as he wiped part of the board clean.

"No," Sam stated, "Just don't pimp me out to any more of your patients."

"I wasn't _pimping _you out, I was just…" he looked at Sam who was throwing him a look indicating she was less than pleased with him, "I mean, it won't happen again…without good reason."

Sam rolled her eyes before taking her leave.Ray stared at her as she walked away. "Nope, still can't picture her as Roxie."

"I think she hates you," Neela blatantly added, "I think she always hated me."

"She doesn't hate you she's just…Sam."

"Weren't you suppose to be off an hour ago?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm still tying up loose ends. You don't have to wait around for me, I'll meet you at home."

"You sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Course not," he said, "Would I lie to you?"

"Alright, maybe I'll bake something for Morris's party," Ray looked at her with an uneasy expression, "Or I could just pick something up at the bakery I suppose," she reconsidered knowing her escapades in baking left much to be desired.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The apartment was dark when Ray returned home that evening, "Neela?" he asked. Nothing smelled burnt, that was a good sign.

"In here," she answered from her bedroom.

He walked over to her door, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, I'm just putting my costume on."

He cracked the door open and peaked in, "Judas Priest!" he yelled in shock, "That's…that's _not _a pirate costume." He stared at her, fishnets, cherry red boots, wristbands and a golden rope in hand.

"I heard Pratt was going as a pirate so I opted for Wonder Woman."

"I can see that."

"Does it make me look like a tart?" she asked.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean, I've never seen you show so much leg before."

"Yeah I do feel a bit naked. I don't know if I'll be able to go out in public like this. I think I'll have to throw some trousers on."

"Yeah, or just throw a few shots back and you'll get over it."

"Or that," she laughed. She walked over and kissed his cheek. "You gonna get dressed?" she asked.

Ray smirked, "Should I even bother?"

"You're so bad!" she said as she shoved his shoulder, "You bring out my naughty side and I don't like it!"

"I'm sorry! I just, I can't help it!"

"I bet," she kissed him. "We need to leave in thirty minutes."

"I could be done in ten."

"Ray! Get dressed," she giggled.

"Five, and you'll still have time to fix your hair."

Neela look up at him and poked his chest with her finger, "Fine, five minutes! But you have to catch me!" she ducked out of the room.

Ray chased her into the living room and watched as she giggled her way around the coffee table. He reached out to grab her but she quickly doubled back and ran into his room. She hid behind the door waiting for him but instead was greeted with a thud.

"Sonofabitch!" He yelled.

Neela darted back out and ran over to him, "Ray? You okay?"

"Yeah, I tripped over the Playstation," he groaned.

"Oh honey," she said as she helped him to his feet.

"I'm ok, the coffee table broke my fall," he stood up and was greeted by a shooting pain in his ankle.

"Here, sit, sit," Neela said as she directed him to the couch. She knelt down in front of him and examined his ankle. Ray watched as Wonder Woman pulled off his sneaker and caressed him.

"You know, this is fulfilling a fantasy of mine I've had since I was 11."

Neela looked up and smiled, "It's just a sprain. You want some ice?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Maybe we should just stay in tonight then. You'd probably be best off your feet."

"Are you kidding? We're going! Though it does sorta put a damper on things, who's gonna be intimidated by a gimpy Batman?"

"I'm sorry, maybe you could just go as something else." She watched as Ray limped his way over to the bathroom and popped some Advil. "I have an idea," she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get it," Abby said as she checked Morris out.

"Come on! Guess! Who am I?" he asked.

"A clown?"

"No! Guess again."

"Not a clown?"

"Come on Lockhart, you're not even trying."

"Well you've got one of those red noses, how's that not a clown?"

"Guess again, come on, think!"

Abby looked again, he was wearing some sort of nude colored body suit with stuff painted on it. "Oh, I know, a gingerbread man!"

"What?" Morris shrieked, "No! gingerbread men don't have water on the knee!" he yelled as he pointed to the painted bucked of water over his knee.

"Umm…you got me, what are you suppose to be?"

"Operation!" he yelled, "I'm the guy from Operation!"

Abby just blinked at him.

"The board game?" he asked, "You know, touch the sides and BUZZ! I used to wet myself when it did that to me."

"That's charming, and quite the over share," she rocked her cup back and forth, "I need some more apple cider."

Morris watched her leave. Just then the doorbell rang and he made his way over and opened it.

"Trick or treat!" Neela yelled. "This is for you, don't worry, I didn't make them," she said as she handed him a box of pumpkin shaped cookies.

"Thanks," Morris said, "And wow, Rasgotra, you look…hot."

"And I'm already drunk! Where's your loo?"

"Down the hall and to the right," he said.

"Thanks!" Neela scooted in and delicately ran in the direction of the bathroom.

"Glad you guys could make it," Morris said as he popped a cookie in his mouth.

"Me too…and I _love _Operation," Ray said.

"Thank you!" He shouted, spewing some crumbs at Ray in the process, "No one else got it so far!"

"Lame. Maybe they were just thrown off by the body suit. Leaves little to the imagination."

"Yeah, well come on in!" He said. Ray limped in, using a cane for support. He was in jeans and a tee shirt with a suit jacket over it. "So ugh, what are you suppose to be, a malpractice lawsuit?" Morris chuckled.

Ray smirked and said, "No, isn't it obvious? I'm House!"

They had to admit, Morris could be too goofy for his own good at times, but the guy knew how to make a party entertaining. Neela probably got the most attention, but luckily for her she was just drunk enough not to be intimated by all the gawking. Ray laughed as he watched her try to do the Time Warp with Morris, that was one of the highlights of his night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was fairly late when he drove her back home. So was sobered up but still a little on the loopy side, probably from being tired. Ray unlocked the door and limped in.

"You know," she said so matter-of-factly, "Of all your American holidays I must say I enjoy Halloween the best." She plopped down on the couch and started taking her boots off, "Must be fun when you're a kid, all the candy and stuff. Course it is kinda peculiar, parents always tell their kids not to take candy from strangers…then on Halloween you do just that," she pulled off her other shoe while Ray admired her. "You listening to me?" she asked.

"Always."

Neela propped her feet over the armrest and laid her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair slowly. "I'm not even tired anymore, you wanna do something?"

"We could watch a movie," he suggested.

"Alright, I'll regret it in the morning but screw it."

"Maybe I _am_ a bad influence on you," he snickered.

"Maybe," she said as she put the movie on and sat back down next to him. His hand started playing with hers. "I could go for some of those cookies right about now," she admitted.

Ray laughed, "Me too." He kept playing with her hand.

Neela cracked her neck then her knuckles. She noticed Ray had slipped his skull ring on her, curiously on her left hand. "Missing something?" She asked as she held up her hand and wiggled it in front of him.

"Maybe…you can have it, for safe keeping."

"Thanks, I think," she looked down at its placement again, "You're not trying anything sneaky, are you?"

"Aren't I?" he asked with that mischievous grin of his, a sign he was up to something.

"I don't know, that's why I asked." He didn't respond. "Raaaay?"

"Neeeela?"

"You want something then?" she smiled.

"I'll never tell," he replied.

Neela brushed her hair back and looked at him, "I've ways of getting the truth out of you."

"Is that so?"

She reached over to the floor and pulled something up. Before Ray could see what it was, it was too late. She had lassoed him with her golden rope, "I'll ask again, is there something you want?"

Ray smiled at her, "I can not lie to you Neela; I want you to be my wife."

Neela smiled, pulled him in and gave him a deep kiss. She looked him in the eyes then whispered, "Yup…Halloween, _definitely_ my favorite holiday."

The end


End file.
